Kulthar, the Barbarian
''"Women, Ale n' Song. Tha' be mah lemma." -'' Kulthar, the Wanderer Kulthar is a barbarian that was once known as being completely mad, dumb and reckless, always amusing himself in taverns with women, beer and fights. On recent days, Kulthar seems to have changed, intending to help his family and be a better person. Kulthar is also known for his bravery in many battles the days he passed with the Argent Dawn, and, not after the other stuff, he is a lover of the womankind. Themes Kulthar http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjjDOdaFZg0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLXQltR7vUQ&feature=fvst The Woods http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Yb24nUrvG4&feature=fvst Childhood Frank Wood was born 28 years ago in a farm in Redridge Mountains. He lived with his parents, uncles, grandparents, siblings and cousins. His father was a great blacksmith, his uncle used to hunt for the family, his grandparents were farmers, his mother and aunt took care of the house and children. When he was young, he used to hunt a lot with his uncle, he loved to explore the surroundings of the property. Frank was very rebellious and was the son who most got in trouble. Big Earl was Kul's best friend in his childhood. Big Earl and him had many adventures and lots of trouble. The reason Kulthar become the person he is now is because Kulthar used to be Big Earl's pupil and sidekick, being Big Earl a fat, taller and more mature version of Kulthar. During the periods of war, Kulthar and his family faced several local threats with the orcs wandering by Redridge Mountains, some of the members even got involved with the conflicts. Becoming a Barbarian When he was 18, the army called him to join the ranks of the infantry, but he wanted to keep his spirit fr ee from orders, so he took the sword his father forged and ran away, abandoning his family and identity to make a great journey by the Eastern Kigdoms, living about 10 years exploring the lands of the dwarves, trolls, goblins and also the Horde, merging a connection with the wild after spending months walking by the jungles, forests, deserts all by himself. Frank also lived wandering in taverns fighting with anyone who would face him or even going on legal and illegal arenas to fight until the knockout, that granted him experience in various savage and brutal ways of fighting armed or unarmed. For always being involved in the underworld of fight, alcohol, women and crime, Frank earned the reputation of being quarrelsome. He once earned the wager of who would kill some local threat, a legendary bloodthirsty ogre with the title of Kul'Thar '''among his kin. For some reason, everyone started calling Frank as Kulthar, after he killed the so called ogre. '''The Goblin Mob '''got impressed with Kulthar's performance and decided to hire him as a bodyguard to the smugglers. Kulthar then worked a couple of time as a mercenary until the day he got drunk in Booty Bay and ended up killing a goblin lieutenant, making him wanted by the Cartel. The Return of dead memories Recently when he was in the way to a raid of hirelings at the trollish region of Zul'Aman, he had to look for some shelter when he was passing by the Plaguelands. Kulthar met and merged a bond with the '''Argent Dawn, becoming friend of Reginald, Enzeria, John Verthius,' Rumil,' Durkon and Tanwryn, the gryphon. Kulthar spent months fighting along with the Argent Dawn to vanish the Scourge from the fallen nation of Lordaeron, including an encounter with the Lich King himself. In that way, the Argent Dawn made Kulthar change and become a good person. Now that he became 'Mr. Nice Guy', he remembered of something he abandoned years ago, he realized it was time to go after it. The Meeting Kulthar meets his cousin Big Earl at Elwynn Forest after 10 years without seeing each other. There, Big Earl tells Kulthar that the blackrock orcs have burned down their farm in Redridge. Due to their lack of money, they couldn’t rebuild it. So, Kulthar feels guilty about abandoning his family for so much time and decides to help them rebuild their farm away from the orcs. So Kulthar starts to gather all his hick folks spread all over Azeroth to merge a guild and earn the money. Kulthar settles his parents, grandparents, uncle and aunt in Lion's Pride Inn in Goldshire. He finally revisits his youngest brother Joe, which now claims to be "Emilio de Redridge", a talented painter respected by many nobles in Stormwind. Joe lives in a good house in the capital city with Candy, who once was the cute 8 year old child now is the voluptuous 18 year old dance performer. Kulthar also meets his cousin Cooper, who enlisted to the army after Kulthar left home, and now is prematurely retired due to traumas he had in Kalimdor after his entire division was slaughtered in front of him. During Kulthar's stay on Elwynn, he becomes the friend of a respected noble, Anthias Delorlai, when Kul does some jobs as a bodyguard to his family. The Journey over Azeroth After a couple of months he returned to Elwynn Forest, the citizens were talking about the return of the Defias in Elwynn, telling that they've took a farm back to their hands. Since his parents were still homeless, Kulthar planned to banish the Defias from there and stablish a new home for The Woods. But they were very outnumbered, and there were a lot of relatives that were still missing. Kul was starting to get impatient, so he decided to gather his stuff and travel around the world to look for the rest of the family. Before doing anything, Kulthar meets Viola dé Feúxxe and her friend Jemaine, nobles who agree to help Kul on his journey that is about to come. Booty Bay Kulthar leaves Elwynn behind with Cooper, Joe, Candy, Viola and Jemaine and then goes towards Booty Bay and from there travel by ship to Kalimdor. Arriving at the city, they stumble with another member of the family, Hank, which now is a man from the sea, who often plays violin in taverns and gets in trouble with his overweight parrot, Fatty. To increase the number of surprises, Uncle Bill, the experienced hunter of the family, shows up in Booty Bay, sick of waiting things to be poorly done by others. After several mugs of ale in the tavern, they decide to take the ship and leave to Ratchet, in Kalimdor. Theramore The Woods go towards to the biggest human settlement in Kalimdor, Theramore. There, they first go to the inn to have some rest. Kulthar drinks way too much and ends up annoying the costumers. The guards arrest Kulthar, and in jail, he recognizes a face among the other prisoners, that was his brother, Clint. He has become a blacksmith, which recently discovered his wife was cheating on him with a guard. He tried to hang himself, but the rope snapped, making him even more depressed. Full of rage, he fought with the guard and ended up in jail. Clint was really mad with Kulthar due to his abandoning, referring to Kulthar as a pussy, and calling him "Noodles", which was the name of the family's cat in the old farm. In the same night, Kulthar and Clint are taken out of jail by Candy and her seductive skills. After that, Clint starts to accept more the idea of joining Kulthar on his quest. Candy, Joe, Viola and Jemaine ended up in Dalaran when they went through a magic portal, getting separated from the others. Valgarde During the stay in Theramore, Uncle Bill remembers the last location his son Chester revealed to him in a letter. He was hunting shovelstusks in Howling Fjord to extract their ivory tusks. Kulthar, Cooper, Hank, Clint and Uncle Bill took a boat to Valgarde, one of the Alliance bastions in Northrend. They meet Chester while he was relaxing in the tavern drinking some honey mead. The fact of the farm being burned down by blackrock orcs is revealed to Chester, making him shocked. Chester quickly agrees with helping them give the elders of the family a decent home. But Chester couldn't leave without his trophy. He had to kill the legendary Shoveltusk Male Stag. Kulthar and Chester went to the forest looking for the hunt, and after fighting some suspicious Forsaken with gas-masks, they found the giant animal. Chester prepared his rifle and then started shooting at the animal. The two rounds weren't enough to stop the beast, and then it charged towards Chester. Kulthar quickly striked the stag, trying to distract it while Chester could reload. Hitting the beast's head with his sword, Kulthar gives the possibility to Chester to finish the animal with his last shells. Happy and satisfied, Chester and Kulthar went back to Valgarde with the Shoveltusk's giant antlers and some meat for dinner. Khaz Modan Taking the ship from Valgarde docks, Kulthar, Chester, Clint, Cooper, Hank and Uncle Bill leave Northrend to Menethil Harbor, Wetlands. Arriving there, they stole some horses and then took the road to Ironforge. This was the day Clint aquired his haughty horse, Coal. Surprisingly, they meet with Candy and Joe, who bargained a trip to Ironforge through a portal. Candy was really mad due to her burned arm, which a sunreaver mage, named Nemain, had thrown a fireball on it. Candy wanted revenge immediately, so she ordered her family to follow her back to Dalaran and deal with the blood elf. Kulthar, against his will, agreed to help his youngest sister, entered in the portal. Clint, really sad, left Coal behind. Dalaran Kulthar was stunned with so much beauty and magic in a city. The buildings, the water fountains, the floating lamp posts and the mailboxes. Kulthar never saw such a mailbox, so beautiful and magical. He immediately removed it from the ground and promised himself to take that mailbox to decorate the future house of the family. As usual, Cooper ended up fighting with Candy, due to her massive ego. Trying to defend his sister, Clint took Cooper's axe and threw it in the Dalaran sewers. Cooper went insanely mad with Clint and Candy, muting and isolating himself for a couple of hours. A strange encounter When Kulthar was trying to cheer Cooper up in the second floor of Dalaran's inn, they heard Clint shouting for help. Kulthar and Cooper reached the ground floor and then they saw Clint lying on the floor, wounded in the stomach. There was an eyepatched lady holding the bloodsoaked blade in front of him. It was''' Amarae Stormcrest. Awakening his barbarian rage after some time being 'Mr. Nice Guy', Kulthar charged at Amarae trying to smash her on the wall. But Amarae was faster and more agile than Kulthar, dodging his and Cooper's unarmed attacks, who had military combat skills. She left the inn with some mysterious guy, with the name of '''Riordan, who advised Kulthar to never try to face her again. Not listening to Riordan's warning, Kulthar told Cooper to take Clint to the infirmary and followed the two mysterious figures to the Underbelly. A black skinned eyepatched warrior, named Tavish DeGroot, who saw Kulthar's fight, agreed to help him find the woman. Kulthar had some issues trying to find them. But, after looking everywhere, he went through a suspicious drain. Kulthar walked some minutes until he saw a rather weird scene. The mage Riordan was standing in front of Amarae, who was agonizing and screaming while she was lying on the drain floor saying "I don't know!". Riordan had his eyes closed and his arms were raised to the air, with some strange aura going from it to Amarae's head. It seemed Riordan was gripping Amarae's mind, trying to obtain unknown informations. Kulthar and Tavish were startled with such unusual scene. Riordan finished his odd ritual and then turned his head to the two gentlemen, saying "Leave this place before she completes her transformation". "Wha's she goin' to transform into?" asked Kulthar. "Find out yourselves" said Riordan, before raising his hand and disappearing in the air. Amarae then stood up and turned her head to Kulthar and Tavish with a creepy grin. Her arm quickly turned into a sword. Kulthar was about to shout "Hell yeah! Let's dance, sugar!" but then he realized he wasn't the old Kulthar from the arenas, but Kulthar merged with Frank Wood, which had a family to take care of. Kulthar then placed his sword on his back and then left Amarae in the drain, going to the surface. Escaping from the damn floating bathtub Kulthar was fed up with that boring and idle city, so he told Candy they were leaving without getting revenge against Nemain and then alerted she and others that they should prepare to go. But before leaving, Kulthar went to the Magus Commerce Exchange '''Quarter with Joe. Kulthar, dragging the mailbox he got earlier, stopped in front of Like Clockwork engineering shop, and then grinned to the '''Mechano Hog '''standing there. Kulthar then pulled Joe and the mailbox and placed them on the motorcycle. After some seconds trying to start the engine, Kulthar and Joe and escaped from the Dalaran guards leaving the city through a portal with their newly aquired Mechano Hog and Mailbox. Dun Morogh Arriving in Ironforge', Clint remeets his horse Coal. Kulthar and Joe were doing a tour in Ironforge with Kulthar's new Mechano Hog, when they hear some noises in a house. Kulthar leaves the motorcycle and then enters the house. He stumbles with a man wearing goggles and a suit, wielding some sort of revolver. He was aiming at another man, which was wielding a sharpshooting rifle, aiming at the man wearing a suit. Kulthar quickly asks what the hell was going in that house. Before the men could answer they both look to Kulthar and say "Frank?! What are you doing here?". The man wearing the suit was none other than '''Chandler', who became an experienced detective in Stormwind, hunting tons of criminal and solving lots of cases. Chandler was in the hunt of a supposed assassin, the man with the rifle, who surprisingly was cousin Dwayne, who was a mercenary involved with the underworld, making and smuggling guns. After a couple of discussions, punches and broken chairs, Kulthar managed to make an agreement between Chandler and Dwayne. They were ready to continue the journey. Kulthar then pulled out from his bag a letter that his father sent to them. The letter was from his brother Bart, who revealed his whereabouts in Southshore. Before they could go, Kulthar noticed Candy was behaving rather strangely after she left Dalaran. Candy then said that her heart was broken and now she was determined in becoming a top fighter to compete in tournaments, not revealing why she was going to do such thing. Kulthar and the rest of the family agreed in giving her seom training. Wetlands The Woods then stationed in Menethil Harbor '''before they could head to Southshore. In the tavern, Kulthar met the Lord Admiral of Kul'tiras, '''Tandred Proudmoore. After some conversation with the Woods, Tandred revealed that Southshore was destroyed months ago by a group of naga led by [[Warlord Araak|'Warlord Araak']], who also put to the ground the thane [[Glalin Thunderforge|'Glalin Thunderforge']]. Hank also said they couldn't cross Thandol Span, due to its recent destruction. Tandred suggested that he could give a ride to the Woods to Hillsbrad Foothills' shore. Kulthar, with no choice, accepted the suggestion of the leader of Kul'tiras. Hillsbrad Foothills Kulthar and his bunch got themselves in Southshore, that now wasn't much more than a gigantic crater. They were now wondering if Bart was still alive. After some walk by the road, they found the dwarven fortress of Dun Garok, which according to Trandred Proudmoore, was the last settlement resisting by those lands. When the Woods were reaching the entrance, a major explosion came out from the fortress. A man with raggish clothes revealed himself running out of the smoke shouting "I didn't do it! I didn't do it!". The dwarven mountaineers were chasing that man. Kulthar then asked the guard at the entrance who was that guy. "He's tha' darn'd Bart Wood. Now we banish'd 'im fer' good". Kul and his band of brothers then entered the forest looking for Bart. After a kilometer or so, they were happy to see that Bart was still alive, standing by some trees in a hill. After greeting his family, Bart explained himself and what he had been doing since he left the farm. According to himself, he had been going around, doing some odd jobs here and there, not settled in any place. During the conversation, it started to rain, obliging them to look for shelter in Dun Garok. Bart then challenged Kulthar to a friendly unarmed spar. Bart revealed himself to be a very agile and fast fighter, dodging from Kulthar's attacks most of the times. Goldshire After returning to Elwynn Forest for some rest, Kulthar was fooling around by Lion's Pride Inn when a surprise came to him. It was the youngest member of family, Jeff, who was living with the elders in the inn. Jeff was willing to join the group and help them in the trips. Kulthar laughed at the humble 15 year old fisherman, who was eager to be part of the adventure, sick of staying in Elwynn Forest just fishing and hunting hares. Kulthar then accepted Jeff's request, but first, Jeff would have to steal an ore from the Fargodeep Mine '''under the Kobolds nose while he was unarmed. Kulthar and Jeff went by the forest, Kul would wait Jeff outside of the mine. In matter of seconds, Jeff was back holding a Malachite ore on his hand. The young Jeff was then allowed to follow his family in their adventures. The Woods were once more ready to go after another relative. This time it was the last of Kulthar's brothers to be found, '''Bob. In his letter to the family, he revealed his whereabouts in Thousand Needles, Kalimdor. Kulthar and his bunch then made their way to Booty Bay once again. Due to their lack of horses, they had to buy a donkey, which in the future they would name him Marsh. Some mysterious man was following them by the road, he would introduce himself as Decoric later on. Booty Bay Getting there, Kulthar alerted everyone to stay on low profile, because he was wanted by the Steamwheedle Cartel. There they met the pirate lady Limmy Shoreslash, who was at the tavern, and who Chandler was flirting with. Unfortunately Cooper had another of his crisis and ended up beating the crap out of a goblin, leaving him bloodsoaked on the floor. Kulthar seeing the bleeding greenskinned midget lying there, made him think the goblin was dead, getting affraid he would get discovered, so he rushed trying to gather everyone to escape before the guards notice him. He then found Chandler harassing Limmy in a room in the tavern. Kulthar quickly told what happened, making Limmy gasp at the situation and shout to the guards. Chandler then quickly knocked her out and Kulthar carried her on his shoulder, gathering the others and making way to the ship to Ratchet, Kalimdor. Thousand Needles After a long trip by the Barrens, Kulthar and his bunch reached the Thousand Needles. They had the information of a Raceway by the east of it. After escaping from the Centaurs, they finally found the Mirage Raceway, in the Shimmering Flats. After flirting Daisy the Race Starter Girl and buying a chicken which he named Ellie, Kulthar asked a goblin if there was anyone called Bob in there. He said he never heard a Bob but he suggested Kulthar to ask the only human there, a misterious engineer nicknamed "Wrench". After a couple of questions, that man started looking extremely suspicious to Kulthar. It was his last brother to be found, Bob. After a family conversation, Bob agreed to help Kulthar, but he couldn't leave with ease, because he had a debt with the Goblin Pit Boss, due to destroying one of his race cars. Kulthar agreed with making deal with the Goblin. The Goblin Pit Boss wasn't up for any deal, ordering his crew to jump Kulthar and Bob. After a small combat with Kulthar getting hit in the nuts by a wench and all the goblins goons knocked out, the Pit Boss realized he was going be defeated. So he desperately jumped in one of his rocket cars and ran away from Kulthar and Bob. Bob then started the engine of his mechano hog and suggested Kulthar to chase the goblin so could finally get rid of him. Both Kulthar and Bob started chasing the Goblin Pit Boss in the Raceway. After a dangerous and thrilling pursuit, Kulthar drew his old knife which he used many times to save his life. He said farewell to it and then threw it at the rocket in the Pit Boss' car. After the rocket's explosion, the racing car lost its control and crashed at the Mountain wall, blowing up and disintegrating the Goblin Pit Boss. Kulthar and Bob said farewell to Daisy and left to Ratchet, where they had a nice rest at the brothel. Escaping from Booty Bay As they were then ready to go back to Eastern Kingdoms, Kulthar and his folks took a boat to Booty Bay. When they were leaving the boat, they realized there was something wrong. The streets of Booty Bay were empty, and suddenly, from several spots, goblin bruisers '''reveal themselves, aiming their guns to the Woods. The '''Steamwheedle Cartel '''never forgot what Kulthar did to them. '''The shootout started, all the family members took their spots to protect themselves from the bullets. Kulthar jumped on water and swam to the low part of the city, being followed by Jeff, Chandler, Cooper and Chester. Kulthar then did a little sprint by the city streets, dodging from the shooting and throwing near-by objects at the bruisers when possible. When he finally found the hidden spot he placed Margareth (his mechano hog), he started its engine and ran away by the city, jumping and maneuvering from roof to roof, running over some goblin goons when possible. When they almost leaving the city, Kulthar was shot in the back, losing control of Margareth and falling. With Kulthar unable to continue, Jeff took control of the mechano-hog, while Chester was holding position by shooting the goblins out, making tiem so they could escape. After several miles away, the Woods found a temporary shelter in the Rebel's Camp, where Kulthar could be saved from his demise. Westfall After recovering himself from the bullet wounds in Goldshire, Kulthar and his family reveived the following letter: "To the Woods, We have captured the one you call Big Earl. He has proved to be a great slave over the past few months, but he seems to no longer be pulling his weight. So we are giving him back to you for a price. Bring 30 gold pieces if you ever want to see him alive again. The Defias" Enraged, Kulthar went to Westfall with Bart and Buck, his cousin who recently returned after years training to become a miner. There they stealthily took a look at Moonbrook to figure out some plan before recklessly charging towards the Defias. But they had to go back to Sentinel Hill and wait for the others to increase their chances to rescue their beloved fat ass relative. When everyone was there, they finally could head to Moonbrook and beat the crap out of the Defias. They stealthily broke into the Deadmines and engaged the Defias Taskmasters in the first galleries, when they found the last family member, Big Earl. Not to waste much time, they quickly made departure, letting just a few dead Defias. No country for Defias men Everyone was present, Kulthar finally completed his task, the Woods were a big family once again. And now they were able to claim their own home. The Woods made their last march to Brackwell Pumpkin Patch, '''the Defias controlled farm, to seize it from the bandits settled there. They were surprised by a siege tank and a whole armed Defias squad, but '''Cooper, Dwayne and Chandler '''used their combat skills to subdue the only tank there. '''Uncle Bill and Chester '''headshot a lot of bandits with their sharpshooting abilities. '''Kulthar, Clint, Big Earl and Hank '''with his rapier were the perfect quartet in melee combat against the bandits. '''Bob used his biker skills to run over the Defias and throw them goblin bombs.' Candy '''surprised everyone with her acrobatic unarmed fight, putting a handful of Defias to the ground. Even '''Grampa George '''was shooting Defias with his boomstick in the very rear, laughing while finish a bottle of Rhum. The farm was claimed, and Kulthar renamed it to '''Brackwell Bumpkin Patch, '''and now they could finally settle down and live peacefully. '''Charlton, Liz, Uncle Bill, Aunt Maryann, Grampa and Gramma '''were all endlessly proud of Kulthar, he had paid his debt of going away 10 years ago. He was now a true family leader. Idle time... until ''Cataclysm! The Woods earned a notable reputation around the Kingdom of Stormwind as the farmers who overcame themselves to fight the Defias Democratic Repupublic. Kulthar now lives with most of family in their farm, helping them build it and do farming stuff. He is the leader of the family, with Big Earl as second-in-command. He protects it from any occasional attacks. Kulthar and his family are also taking part on expeditions to free Redridge Mountains. Kulthar can consider himself retired, thinking about raising his own family. Everything seems to be perfect and calm, Kulthar could never imagined (not even if you try to explain him) what was about to show up in Azeroth. Stuff about Kulthar Kulthar facts - Kulthar doesn't know how to read, he barely speaks correctly. - Kulthar calls his mechano hog 'Margareth'. - Besides his sword, 'The Pride o' the Woods', he also carries a crossbow and a hand knife. - Kulthar lost one of his tooth during a bar fight, he often show its absence when he laughs. - As a barbarian, Kulthar prefers to wear mostly light armor, which gives him more mobility to complete his moves. - Kulthar posses some skills as a tracker/hunter/ranger due to growing up with his Uncle Bill and his long trips through the wild after he left home. - Kulthar also has some skills at blacksmithing, but he can only complete simple tasks. - Kulthar dreams with getting laid with night elves. - Kulthar doesn't fight with ladies, unless she, in his words, acts like a damn bitch. - Kulthar cleans his ears with his elbows. - Kulthar once won an underwater contest against a fish. - Kulthar can kill two stones with one bird. - A piece of Kulthar's liver was used as material to forge Shadowmourne. - Deepholm was going to be in Blackrock Mountain, but when they knew Kulthar would be in the same continent, they immediately put it away. Fighting style Kulthar uses a lot his barbarian abilities, being as strong as a full plated warrior but more light-footed. As a barbarian, he has the possibility to get enraged, improving his strength and resistance, but making him less capable to defend himself. Despite being a barbarian, Kulthar has some skills as a ranger, having a descent skill with a crossbow or a knife and being accostumed with the wild. Kulthar is also very skilled with unarmed fight, with all these years of troubles in taverns. Battle Card Physical Power: Expert (80/100) - His height, weight and strength make him quite a challenge to an ordinary fighter. Magical Power: None (0/100) - His farts and belches are quite powerful though. Physical Defense: Average (45/100) - Getting hit in the head many times in taverns and arenas was worthy. Magical Defense: None (0/100) - Not at all. Knowledge: Below Average (30/100) - The tavern was his school. Rune-useage: None (0/100) - Never. Magic-useage: None (0/100) - Seriously? Melee-useage: Above Average (70/100) - The arena hardened his abilities with most kinds of weapons and even unarmed fight. Ranged-useage: Below Average (40/100) - He learned some stuff while hunting with his uncle and also had to hunt a lot during his journey. Family Tree Category:Characters